Mi querida Haruka
by Gabi kahio pierce
Summary: Una carta escrita por Michiru, hecha para Haruka desde el fondo de su corazón. One-shot basado en un universo alterno, soy nueva y espero que me quieran dar una oportunidad, gracias :)


Ok, aquí voy… ¡holaaaaaaaaaa! soy nueva en esta página, así que no tengo mucha idea de lo que se supone que hay que hacer. Debo admitir que escribí esta pequeña carta porque necesitaba desahogarme y que mejor que hacerlo donde nadie me conoce! Muajaja , pero enserio, sólo espero que me den una oportunidad, no sé si seguiré escribiendo oesta será mi única obra, porque no soy escritora. Gracias por su atención.

Sólo cabe aclarar que lo personajes no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi a quien amo con todo mi corazón! ^-^. Sin más que agregar, os dejo con mi historia.

Mi querida Haruka:

Si en algún momento de mi vida alguien me hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar de ti, le habría creído sin siquiera pestañear.

Eres una persona excepcional que no duda en proteger y amar a las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor; a quienes consideras personas valiosas y les entregas parte de ese corazón tan hermoso que posees y que siempre he admirado.

A pesar de que nos conocemos desde que cursamos la secundaria, no fue sino hasta la universidad que empezamos a forjar una amistad hermosa e irrompible.

Recuerdo haberte tratado algunas veces porque tenemos amigas en común que hacían que nos viéramos; ahora creo que fue el destino. Porque a pesar de que no te conocía tan a fondo, siempre me pareciste una persona especial, alguien que me llamaba, alguien por quien siempre sentí algo diferente; más allá de una amistad (aunque en ese entonces no sabía cómo reaccionar, puesto que ambas somos mujeres y yo nunca había sentido algo así por alguien de mi mismo sexo).

Pasó el tiempo y te fui dejando atrás, puesto que ya no convivíamos tan seguido. Me enamoré y me alejé del amor en unas pocas ocasiones. Pero siempre había algo que me faltaba.

Cuando entramos a la universidad y te volví a encontrar ¡me sentí feliz!, porque habíamos elegido la misma carrera y eso significaba que si bien no nos encontrábamos en el mismo salón, nos veríamos todos los días y habría actividades que tendríamos que realizar juntas.

Yo me inscribí en tu universidad algo tarde, puesto que había seleccionado otro plantel que no me satisfizo; creo que siempre me llamaste, porque aunque dejé compañeros, conocidos y una zona de confort, no volví la mirada. Sin embargo no todo era malo, puesto que llegué con una gran amiga a la que quiero mucho y juntas afrontamos el miedo de llegar a una escuela sin conocer a nadie más y a una generación que ya había convivido antes.

Gracias a Selene no tardé mucho en dar contigo. Al ver tu sonrisa me sentí de nuevo en confianza, nada más importaba y yo era feliz. Te presenté a mi amiga y de inmediato sentí que ambas se miraron de una forma especial. Debo confesar que me sentí muy triste, pero no dejé que ninguna lo notara porque ambas son personas muy especiales para mí y si ustedes eran felices juntas; entonces yo también lo sería. Por situaciones externas, la relación que iniciaban no pudo concretarse, mi amiga se fue de la ciudad y tú cambiaste de escuela.

Mi querida Haru, cuando ustedes tomaron su decisión, sentí que no había nada bajo mis pies y que caería en un pozo de soledad absoluta, porque a pesar de conocía a mis compañeros, formé un pequeño mundo en el que sólo existíamos nosotras tres, y me alejé de la gente. Entonces me sentí vacía y abandonada. Pero ahora puedo agradecerles; porque me hicieron abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que si bien hay personas a quien valoro y quiero mucho, no debo depender de nadie y puedo estar sola sin sentirme mal. En resumen, me hicieron más fuerte.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de que estabas en otra escuela, no dejamos que nuestra amistad se disolviera o quedara en el olvido. Y eso es algo que agradeceré infinitamente. Porque cuando nos encontrábamos era como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

No sé a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti, pero sí puedo decir que influyó mucho el hecho de que hubiera juegos y bromas que no precisamente se realizan con una amiga, ¡por Selene! ¡esque no puedo entender cómo puedes excitar a alguien de esa manera y simplemente no terminar lo que iniciaste!, son maravillosas esas sensaciones, pero nunca pude disfrutarte plenamente. No me puedes decir que con todas tus amistades te comportas de la misma manera. No entiendo, eso es lo que más me duele, a veces parece como si quisieras que hubiera algo entre nosotras; y después volteas y me cuentas que volviste a esa relación malsana con una persona que lo único que hace es pelear contigo y hacerte sentir mal. Estar a tu lado es como vivir en una montaña Rusa permanente, eres impredecible. Y a pesar de todo, eso es lo que me hace amarte.

No puede ser que no hayas notado lo que mi corazón siente por ti. Esque realmente es ilógico, cada vez que te miro, siento que mis ojos brillan, no puedo dejar de sonreír y te digo con la mirada lo mucho que te amo; es algo que no puedo evitar, sólo sucede. Pero parece que no te das cuenta, o no quieres que sepa que ya te diste cuenta, que contigo soy diferente, que no hay máscaras, no hay barreras, soy simplemente yo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, estoy consciente y sé que nunca me verás como yo a ti, y sé que tal vez es patético, pero prefiero tenerte como una buena amiga, que no tenerte a mi lado.

Mi querida Haruka, sé que soy una persona fuerte y que algún día superaré este sentimiento, sé que atesoraré cada recuerdo como ningún otro y que lograré verte como tú me ves a mí: una amiga que se ha convertido en una hermana muy querida; sin embargo, y hasta que llegue ese momento, puedo decir que te amo y que no cambiaría todo lo que he vivido a tu lado por nada del mundo.

Sé que nuestras vidas tomarán rumbos separados, pero también sé que mi destino es estar a tu lado de alguna forma o de otra. Así que a pesar del tiempo que pase y a donde nos lleve la vida, siempre tendrás un espacio en mi corazón, junto con la esperanza de que me ames de la manera en la que yo te amo ti.

Atentamente

Michiru Kahio


End file.
